Ranma 1 2 The Cat Princess
by Elisabeth99
Summary: A rainy day events turn the lives of Ranma and the others upside down. A new saga opens up for the junsenkyo cursed teens.
1. Prologue

** R**_**anma 1\2 The Cat Princess**_

[I had this idea in my mind for a long time, having read so many amazing Ranma fanfictions kinda of pushed me to create this. I'm really sorry in advance for my english and for any grammatical errors you may come to see.  
Some inspiration comes from the current still in progress A midsummer night's beauty from r.k Oujirou, really good fanfic which I recommend.  
Ranma 1\2 is a work of Rumiko Takahashi.]

* * *

It was a rainy day in Nerima, the streets resonating with the sound of the rain.  
In a traditional japanese house, Kasumi Tendo, a young woman with brown hair was looking outside with an hand on her cheek wondering when this weather will stop. Another slightlier younger woman with short brown hair, Nabiki Tendo, was wearing headphones while laying down on the bed in her room.  
Lastly, the youngest woman in the house, Akane Tendo, a girl with short black hair with blue highlights, running down the main corridor of the house.

''P-chan! Ranma leave P-chan alone!''  
Running faster than the girl, a young man with dark hair in a pigtail, with a loudly grunting black pig in his hands. ''Forget it! Time to teach this pig to not take advantage of the situations''  
Ranma was upset, P-chan, or better Ryoga, has been trying to snuggle around with Akane when she was changing.

''Oh even with this weather the youngesters don't waste any energy, right Saotome?''  
Said Soun Tendo, close to a panda which was nodding.  
''Ahh...'' Kasumi sighed while staring outside with a worried look, while her father was laughting happily.  
'I don't know why...but this day feels weird, almost like that time when Saotome-san and Ranma-kun arrived to this house..'

Ranma with the piglet in his hand, made sure that Akane wasn't behind him anymore, he succefully made her lose him. He was curretly behind the house under the ledge of the balcoon of one of the rooms upstairs.  
''Alright P-chan, time to find another place to sleep, that's what you get for trying to play the pervert piggy!''  
And so with a one hand throw he launched p-chan outside of the Tendo walls, the pig grunting angrily as he flew.  
Ranma turned around to leave, but then after a moment he looked back, maybe he was really too mean with him, after all it was raining.

''There you are!''  
''Ahh Akane! How did-''  
''Maybe you shouldn't scream if you don't want anyone to find you! Idiot!'' With that Akane proceeded to punch Ranma the same way he previously did with P-chan.

-While all of this was happening in the Tendo house, a girl with long, wavy purple hair and blueish highlights wearing a maid headband and an apron on top of chinese style clothing, was looking malinconically outside of the restaurant known as Neko Hanten.

''Today raining too, when raining no one come, and Shampoo feel lonely'' She sighed looking down, it's not really work she missed, but working was the only thing that distracted her from thinking about Ranma.  
Her beloved Airen, and hopefully the future father of her children.

''I can understand how you feel, great granddaughter.''

Said Cologne, while hopping forward with a long solid woodstick she used instead of walking.  
''Shampoo don't even waste one second thinking about that idiotic, brattish pervert! He will just use you! I'm your only love!''  
A young man with black long hair wearing very thick eyed glasses said running with his arms open towards the girl.

''Mousse no love!'' Shampoo said as she punched the running man in the face before he could hug her.

Ignoring the sight of Mousse, Cologne looked at Shampoo again, having an idea on what to suggest to the girl.

''Say great grand-daughter, would you want to search for a way to get the son in law attentions? This old chinese man came by the other week and I purchased from him quite a lot of interesting items''  
Shampoo looked at her great grandmother, anxious to know what she was talking about when all of sudden, the door of the restaurant flow  
open.

''Shampoo! My beautiful bride! I finally found you!''  
With an incredibly tempistic lightning sound behind, the shadowy figure who stayed still at the entrance of the Neko Hanten watched with almost glowing eyes the purple haired girl.  
''Shampoo no one bride but Ranma, who you?''  
Shampoo stared at the shadow, it seemed to be a man, a young man maybe the age of Ranma, but what it was doing outside in the rain without even an umbrella?  
As Shampoo's curiosity growed, the shadowy figure slowly moved the first step inside the restaurant, finally showing his appearance under the bright lights inside.

The purple haired girl gasped and pointed towards the man at the door.  
''You just Ranma classmate! Gosukugi! no Gosunkigu! no no , Gosunkugi!'' Gosunkugi looked at Shampoo grinning.  
''Oh my darling Shampoo, can't you see, I'm just as nice and good looking as that Ranma now.''  
Said the boy while moving in weawy way with a big grin that took half of his face.  
Cologne looked suspiciously at the boy, Mousse who slowly started recovering conscience had just heard Gosunkugi's attempt at flirting with Shampoo.  
''How dare you try to hit on Shampoo in front of her true love?! I'm going to show you bastard!''  
Just as Mousse started running towards the high schooler, Gosunkugi with an almost light speed, turned around avoiding his attack all with a seemingly big confidence and relaxed expression.  
''What? Well you won't dodge this one!''  
With that said, Mousse started his known flashy attacks with knifes flying at his adversary, Gosunkugi however dodged with facility each one of them.  
When Mousse finally got tired and stopped for a second, Gosunkugi's eyes opened and Shampoo could swear, she really saw them glowing this time.

''Ahhh Nyaaaaaahhh!''  
With Brutal force, the young seemingly weak bodied boy launched Mousse across the restaurant with a single fist attack.  
Shocked, looking at Mousse Shampoo quickly turned to Gosunkugi who was smiling deviously.

''What happened? You not that strong! Shampoo know that Ranma strongest at school!''

''Hah but that isn't the truth anymore nyah, thanks to this kid right here, I regained all my lost powers gone since I was entrapped in that bell!''  
Immediately Cologne, who was quietly listening till now got in front of the boy and showed her wood stick in front of him with a menacing expression.

''You're the cat spirit! My great granddaughter told me about how you tried to force her to be your bride twice, stop this at once, and I won't use my talismans on you''

The boy's expression changed into one of annoyance, after staring at the old woman for a while, he sighed.  
''Aww and to think I even thought of using this human body so that Shampoo could be willing to accept me''  
The boy said while looking from the corner of the eye at the young girl, she was now on a guarding stand.  
''But…I guess this means I'll have to do it the hard way!''

As he said that, Gosunkugi started emanating an aura of light that soon turned into the shape of a cat.  
The cat shaped shadow got out of the body that fell on the ground after, the whole restaurant started to tremble immediately afterwards.  
''What happening now grandmother?!''  
''The spirit is way more powerful now it seems, Shampoo be careful!''

As some chairs started levitating, they soon took speed and were thrown at Cologne, she avoided them with no difficulty but soon other followed with much more speed.  
Shampoo avoided the chairs easily as well, but she knew how much her and her grandmother put into this restaurant, even thou they used the restaurant as a way to make a living while staying in Japan, she still cared for all the work they put into it.  
''Stop! Shampoo won't marry you!''

The chairs stopped In the middle of the air, the now personificated huge white cat whimpered and looked teary eyed at Shampoo.  
''Shampoo why?!''

Shampoo which now was furious answered way more loudly so that hopefully the cat would finally understand.

''Because Shampoo only love Ranma!''

After that Shampoo turned around, not wanting to watch the cat's pathetic state, it was already a bad day and she just wanted to go up in her room to sleep, maybe at least in her dreams she could be with her beloved.

''B-but I will make you really happy! I'm going to be a really good husband!  
I will fulfill every wish you have!''

At that Shampoo stopped walking, she blinked several times before her brain registered what the cat said, every wish?

Mousse again slowly regained conscience.  
''Ouch I passed out again? Where is that bastard so I can- Ahhh! It's that damned cat again!''

Shampoo turned around and walked towards the cat, she never asked anyone for help, especially for this kind of thing, but it was a only time chance and she wanted so desperately to be with Ranma.

''If I ask to grant wish for me, what want in exchange?''  
''For you to be my wife of course!''  
Mousse tighted his fists as he heard that.  
''In your dreams!''  
Shampoo stared downwards, she was lost in thought, on one hand she could have finally her dream to be with Ranma come true, on the other she could only make this dream come true in exchange of her free will.

She had to find a way around this, the cat was stupid after all, she could make a deal and get what she wanted in the end, and at the same time make sure she was safe, but also what was the point of being safe if she wasn't going to live happily after?

Ranma's schedule was getting busier and busier, and he was passing most of his time either with Akane, or rarely with his friends or Ukyo.  
Shampoo used to see him sometimes stop by the Neko Hanten, but now at mild-halfway thru his second school year, Shampoo was sure he was going to be busy the entire time and never see her, and he was surely going to never even give half of a thought to her again, marry Akane, and stay with the Tendo family forever.  
If there was a only hope, it was now or never.

''Shampoo make deal, if Cat wins, Shampoo will become cat wife''  
''Shampoo! What are you saying!?''  
Cologne and Mousse said at unison, Cologne was already suspecting what was running in her great grand-daughter's mind.

''Oh Another deal? Okay but this time I will set up the rules!''  
Shampoo stared at the cat in a serious expression, then with her hands sideways in fists, decided to finally tell the cat about her desire.

''Shampoo wishes to spend time with Ranma, at least two months, with Ranma everyday spending time together''

''Shampoo what are you saying?''  
Mousse was staring at his love interest sadly, she really wanted that brainless man as her husband?

''If Ranma has just bit of Shampoo in heart by end, Shampoo wins and be free from Cat forever''

Cologne looked at Shampoo in the same depressed way Mousse did. She was worried for her great grand-daughter, the possibility of the bad end here was fifteen to fifteen, and she thought she was being too positive.

''Interesting heh, how about, if in one month your Ranma doesn't end up having feelings for you, you'll be mine forever!''

''Shampoo don't do it!'' As Mousse said that one of the still levitating chairs flied to him trying to attack him, luckily this time he dodged them.  
Cologne who was staring at the cat with intensity, got in front of Shampoo, facing the cat.  
''No, At least give her more time, one month and half?''  
The huge cat grinned and looked at the old woman.

''No can do, one month only and I'm being generous here.''  
Cologne turned around looking at Shampoo which was staring at the ground, a shadow covering her eyes.

Did she really wanted this? Was she going to risk her happiness and her future just for a bit of time with that boy?  
''Great granddaughter, we can still get the son in laws attentions, with our methods.I can use the talismans on this spirit and we can go back to our usual routine.. you don't need to risk this much''

Shampoo who raised her head while staring in the void, had a calm expression, almost too calm, her way of looking was soft but at the same time sad.

''Great grand-mother, this is only chance, Ranma no spend time with Shampoo any other way''  
The cat which came in this time with a huge paper and a pen in his paws

''See here please firm this contract! With this I will make sure you keep your promise.''

Shampoo silently walked closer to the cat, she gave a quick look to the contract, it seemed to be just saying what the cat had just said, she took the pen from the cat pawn, Mousse who was trying to run towards the girl was entrapped by the chairs who formed a barrier between him and her.

Cologne not yet resigned from trying push sense into her great grand-daughter, hopped forward with her wooden stick.

''Grand-daughter you understand that if you lose, you will be stuck forever at this cat's mercy''

Shampoo, smiling softly turned to her great grand-mother.

''At least Shampoo will finally spend a bit of time with Airen''

''Shampoo..''

Cologne sighed and in an immediate motion, Shampoo turned towards the cat holding the paper and firmed that contract quickly.

The cat closed the paper smiling wildly.

''AH AH! Shampoo you will be mine in three weeks from now!''

''Nooo! Shampoo what have you done!''

Mousse said loudly while Cologne looked intensely at her grand-daughter. Shampoo was more determined than ever, she has done many things to get Ranma, from doing underhanded things to putting her life in danger. While some of her ways could make people doubt it, her love was true.  
Afterall love can be a bless just like it can be a curse.

''So deal, if Shampoo gets Airen love, cat disappear from Shampoo and Ranma life forever.''

''Ahh of course nyahanyahahnyahah''

The cat smiled deviously as he looked sideways.

''But if he does not return your feelings… you'll be mine! I've wanted a wife for so long, and a wife as cute as you that also assumes the form of a cat, you are the one for me!''

Mousse started rolling up his sleeves as the cat monologue went on but then the cat started becoming less and less visible.

''Nyahah in three weeks then, my future wife!''

The cat said lastly as he finally disappeared, leaving no trace behind.  
The chairs falling on the ground from the effect of gravity returning, as the powers of the cat leaved with him.

Mousse who was staring at the spot where the cat previously was, turned to Shampoo as the realization of what just happened hit him.  
''Shampoo! What did you do?!''  
On the verge of crying the Chinese man fell on his knees and went down, punching the ground as he felt desperation spread in him.

Cologne was looking at her great grand-daughter, studying her expression, she was sickeningly worried, but her experience in life and her old age teached her that pointless lamenting did little to nothing, her great grand-daughter knew this too, which is why she trusted her decisions, thou she wasn't sure anymore about Shampoo's objective decisions making skills since she met the young pigtailed martial artist.

Shampoo on the other hand wasn't desperate, her face however lacked hope. A month... could that really be enough?


	2. Rainy day

[Hello, this chapter is gonna be really short, and I yet again apologize for my grammar, the first entry had more errors and I went back and fixed some.  
Ranma 1\2 is a work of Rumiko Takahashi.]

* * *

Before the arrival of the cat spirit at the Neko hanten… a small black piglet wearing a yellow with black spots bandana, was walking slowly under the rain, grunting.  
*Damn Ranma, when I turn human I'll make you pay! * Thought Ryoga angrily, while in his pig form.  
''Well well, look who we have here.''  
The sudden voice surprised the small pig, who looked upside to see where it came from.

A girl, with long strict brown hair, black tight leggings and a blue Gi, holding an umbrella looking at him amused.  
Kuonji Ukyo, the supposedly childhood friend of Ranma Saotome.  
''Come on, I'm gonna bring you home with me and offer you a nice hot bath, I'm nice aren't I?''The pig grunted in response to that, looking annoyed as the girl toke him in her arms.

While Ukyo walked towards her house, Ranma, who was on the roof of the building currently upside them, was just recovering from the landing.  
''Damn Akane, I was going to get P-chan back if you just waited a little bit''  
Frustrated, Ranma started getting up but noticed that he was feeling rather cold on the chest, he touched it to feel what was wrong when the realization that he had turned hit him.  
''Ugh!''  
He moved his hand quickly away from his chest.

But of course, his shirt opened up when he turned thanks to his female form abundant breasts.  
Despite how beautiful his female form was, it was really disturbing for him to think about taking advantage of that. He would use Ranma-chan's body to get free food from guys or to get what he wanted, and he had admit sometimes being a female was more easier, but he never thought of using her body for more than that. The curse changed his approach on girls for sure, he was never a pervert or anything, but before the curse he remembered how way more confident he felt.

''One day, I'll be able to enjoy being under the rain with my own body again…''

One hour or so later Ukyo was currently cooking her famous okonomiyaki to the already dressed and clothed Ryoga.  
''Why don't you find another place to sleep in? Don't you hate being a pig? I know Ranma hates when he turns into a girl''

''Of course I hate it! I would do anything to get rid of this curse!''  
Ukyo looked at him with a smug expression.  
''Oh? If you'd really hate it then you wouldn't use to get comfy with girls!''  
Ryoga blushed heavily while looking at her in shock…so Ranma told her?  
I mean obviously he has and Ukyo has seen many times Ryoga's pig form in Akane's arms. Now that he thought about it, it was probably thanks to Ranma that neither Shampoo nor Ukyo told Akane about his secret, after all both of them could have gained from Akane finding out Ranma has been keeping Ryoga's secret from her.  
Maybe they rather still leave Ryoga with chances to conquer Akane, or maybe they just really did respect Ranma's request.

''Look, why don't you just talk to her? Sneaking around without her knowing and moreover pretending to be her pet is not going last for long…''

''I'm going to do it! When I beat Ranma and my curse is gone''

''Do you think that's a manly thing to do? Even if you end up beating Ranma Akane will still want him more than you, especially since he doesn't use his curse for getting close to her!''  
''Enough!'' Ryoga couldn't take it anymore, he got up and walked towards the door.  
''Hey! The okonomiyaki!''  
''I'm not hungry anymore!''  
''HEY!''  
''What!?'' Ryoga angrily turned up to Ukyo who looked at him calmly and confidently.  
''Take the umbrella, is still raining outside''  
''Oh…thanks''

He quickly toke the blue umbrella and left, while hearing a quiet sigh from Ukyo's voice.  
He knew she was right but he couldn't help but deny it to her, the shame was too big. Ranma's alternate form maybe was more difficult to handle, but at least Ranma never used his curse like Ryoga did.  
Beating Ranma wouldn't change Akane's heart, deep down he knew that, but how else could he fix this? Talking and slowly approaching Akane was impossible. She was always with Ranma and furthermore there was also that weird kendo dude, Kuno Tatewaki, who also appeared from time to time to hit on Akane.

But in reality the biggest problem was himself, Ryoga was really shy around girls, going from sweating and laughing uncomfortably while at the same time forgetting about his strength and breaking things.  
And to put matter into worse he realized that he is really not good at taking hints, he misunderstands things really quickly.  
Some unfortunate times with Ranma's female form and a date with Akane proved that.  
But it wasn't all his fault, Ranma's female side tried to seduce him grossily enough and Akane really started groping him first..  
''Wait it was Shampoo who did that! To find the soap!''

''Stop! Shampoo won't marry you!''  
Just as Ryoga finally realized it wasn't really Akane that did that to him, he heard a voice, it seemed to be Shampoo's one.  
''What is going on?''  
He quickly got to the entrance of the Neko hanten, getting close to the window making sure he wasn't seen by the ones inside.  
The young man stayed there, quietly looking at the events unfolding inside the chinese restaurant.

''..You understand that if you lose, you will be stuck forever at this cat's mercy''

Shampoo, smiling softly turned to her great grand-mother.

''At least Shampoo will finally spend a bit of time with Airen''  
Ryoga's eyes were almost the biggest they ever been, did Shampoo really put her life on the line in order to win that idiot?  
What was so good about that guy anyway?  
Ryoga's mind couldn't help but get distracted from what was currently happening, but suddenly the creepy voice of the cat broke him from his thoughts.

''Nyahah in three weeks then, my future wife!''  
Ryoga, who was shocked without words, turned around and slowly got down on the floor.  
Well, maybe that could turn up in his favor.


End file.
